


Loving Only Hurts (But With You, I'd Fight To Keep)

by TheSquiglet



Series: Two Together [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 4th story in Two Together!, Gen, This is a complete work, lockdown really said 'you miss work huh? I will create some FOR you!'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Hello and welcome in to another one-shot in my Two Together verse! This was written a few months ago when I was writing the 1st story and was SO much fun. I'll also put the translation of Spanish in the end notes!Hope you enjoy!
Series: Two Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Loving Only Hurts (But With You, I'd Fight To Keep)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome in to another one-shot in my Two Together verse! This was written a few months ago when I was writing the 1st story and was SO much fun. I'll also put the translation of Spanish in the end notes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At age 5, Eliza Lightwood-Lewis was a curious yet all too aware thing. A fact her parents both admired and worried about. Trouble could very easily find her if she went looking too far.

Which is exactly what happened one weekend.

The park seemingly deserted for the time of day, the young girl jumping around, flitting back and forth between each part of the playground. Another watched from afar. Both her parents not there, the kill ready to strike.

What hadn't been anticipated were the child's quick reflexes as she turned to see the fangs drop ready to bite her. Afraid of the stranger and remembering what her parents had told her, she bit his leg instead.

“A fighter, huh? Cute. You won't be saved, young one. Such a shame when your parents see what they could have done to protect you”

Before attempting to pierce the skin – the girl now starting to cry harder – someone staked the vampire from behind and making it materialise into dust particles instead. The new face in front of her looking livid, outraged and when turning to Eliza, sporting a concerned yet kind face.

The newfound person knelt down looking into her eyes and speaking gently as if that could help to settle her.

“And you are?”

A pause reigned over the pair as the child chose whether or not to answer. Again her curiosity winning out.

“My name is Eliza. Eliza Lightwood-Lewis. Did you know that 4 + 4 equals 8 and that vampires are real? I saw them! Matilda's daddy said I was lying but I wasn't! My daddy also said I couldn't say that in front of people. Vampires are real! My daddy's one!”

The child in front of him must be a downworlder. Either her parents were sick with worry or she had been abandoned. The vampire decided there was one way to find out.

“Si, vampires are real. Pero estoy dispuesto a apostor que ya lo sebias”

Eliza immediately started to cry again. Her parents had told her to wait after dinner to leave the house and go play, but the door had been unlocked and she really really had wanted to. Her mummy and daddy would be so upset with her.

Sensing the colliding emotions going through the small one, the quietly spoken man wiped a tear and pulled her off up of the ground. He believed her parents wouldn't be too impressed if she was still gone in half an hour. Delivering her back to her parents might help ease some of that stress a little. The full name striking a cord in him. He knew that name from somewhere but couldn't place it.

“I will help you look for them. Do you know your parents names? Perhaps this will help us locate them”

“You're weird. I like you. My daddy-y's called Simon and my m-m-mummy's called Isabelle” The crying now having dissipated. Someone was actually helping her! Eliza had taken a liking to the kind man in front of her.

“Why do you look shocked? Your face is weird. What's your name? What are you saying?”

“Yo no. Raphael Santiago. You may call me Raphael. I am speaking Spanish. Perhaps I will teach you some. Let's get you back to your familia, si?” Of course the names had sounded familiar, it was Simon and Isabelle's daughter!

“My mummy speaks Spanish! Will you carry me?” Raphael sighed but nodded as he picked her up, placing her on his hip as he walked. The vampire had heard of Eliza Lewis, but never really met her. Isabelle had changed addresses, gotten a place with a garden. They'd done the usual (or at least he assumed the usual) romance holidays and playdates. They'd invited Raphael over, but knowing that mean someone new, an attachment to lose when older had kept him back. His sister's death still weighing on his mind. Now it seemed like fate had intervened.

Maybe even an intervention from God. Heaven sent

“Can I talk to you about what happened at school today?” A silent nod was all she needed to start the conversation off. A chatterbox. Just like her father. At least this one took the chance to take a breath in between, letting him have a chance to speak. What he hadn't expected – between the beginning of all this – to feel connected. Like he had always been supposed to be doing this. Watching a bright – if at first a little shy – child move around him, as if they'd always known each other. Acting like...not a brother or parent but an...an uncle. His heart beating even more of what he had lost.

* * *

Halfway through the walk, after being asked to be out down – on the promise she held his hand when they got to the roads with traffic - she stared at his face before diving her hand into her coat pocket. She squealed as she found what she was looking for.

“You look sad, and so that means I have to help you be un sad!” She exclaimed as she passed over a sweet.

“Thank you, I will preserve this for later. Keep it. Preserve means keep. Toma mi mano, por favour. Hay tráfico por delante"

* * *

Thankfully they ended up at Magnus's place and hoping that they weren't disturbing anything, knocked on the door, which opened. The warlock's face flooding with relief.

“Uncle Magnus! Look! This is my new friend! Raphael”

“Raphael. It is good to see you. Come on in”

Being barrelled in by Magnus did not compare to the hug he found himself in by a very grateful Simon, taking Eliza into his arms and squeezing her tightly.

“Magnus just told us. I am so grateful it was you who found her. Thank you. You are in so much trouble with us young lady! I'm so glad you're alright. Never do that to me again, you hear me? My undead heart can't take the stress, and that's saying something considering I survived the viewing of Suicide Squad!” At that point, Isabelle appeared to embrace Raphael, and stood next to her husband.

“We are going to talk later about running off especially when we've told you not to. We're not angry Eliza, we're just so glad you're safe. We're disappointed you disobeyed us. Raphael, thank you so much for bringing her back to us. We're really sorry she was so much trouble”

Raphael instantly shook his head. A slight smile appearing. They had had a nice time.

“Nonsense, ella era una alegria” 

The room stopped, everyone turning to look at him. Within the space of an evening, the older vampire had gone from not knowing the girl to something else entirely.

“If I'd have known the way to get you over quicker was this, I'd have made a situation up like it sooner”

“Dios Simon, I was just in the area. No, gracias, necesarias. Si Eliza?” He asked to the young girl pulling on the bottom of his trousers.

“Don't want you to leave, stay!”

“I have to go. But if your parents allow it, I may come back tomorrow”

“Really?”

“Cruzor mi corazon. Good to see you all. I must attend to other business”

“Say goodbye to your Tio, Eliza”

“Tio?”

“Uncle. Tio means uncle. Uncle Raphael. He just...hasn't been able to visit until now” Isabelle explained at her daughter's confused face then lit up.

“Bye uncle Raphael!” Her right hand waved as he grabbed it ignoring the way his heart felt a little lighter at still being accepted into their families.

“Your parents are still sad so you know what you have to do? Good. I will speak tomorrow. Adios, tipo estrella” Raphael left before they could get any more words out of him.

“What was that?” Simon asked.

“Dear Raphael must have found a soft spot. I can only hope he does the same for his nephews when he finally meets them. Come, you must speak to Eliza, and I must get back to my boys”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!
> 
> Pero estoy dispuesto a apostor que ya lo sebias” - But I'm willing to bet you already know that
> 
> Yo no - I do not
> 
> Familia - Family
> 
> Si - Yes
> 
> Toma mi mano, por favour. Hay tráfico por delante - Take my hand please, there is traffic ahead
> 
> Ella era una alegria - She was a joy
> 
> No, gracias, necesarias - No thanks are necessary
> 
> Dios - God
> 
> Cruzor mi corazon - Cross my heart
> 
> Adios - Bye
> 
> Tipo estrella - Kind star


End file.
